1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to sputtering of materials. In particular, the invention relates to the magnetron creating a magnetic field to enhance sputtering.
2. Background Art
Magnetron sputtering is a principal method of depositing metal onto a semiconductor integrated circuit during its fabrication in order to form electrical connections and other structures in the integrated circuit. A target is composed of the metal to be deposited, and ions in a plasma are attracted to the target at sufficient energy that target atoms are dislodged from the target, that is, sputtered. The sputtered atoms travel generally ballistically toward the wafer being sputter coated, and the metal atoms are deposited on the wafer in metallic form. Alternatively, the metal atoms react with another gas in the plasma, for example, nitrogen, to reactively deposit a metal compound on the wafer. Reactive sputtering is often used to form thin barrier and nucleation layers of titanium nitride or tantalum nitride on the sides of narrow holes.
DC magnetron sputtering is the most usually practiced commercial form of sputtering. The metallic target is biased to a negative DC bias in the range of about −400 to −600 VDC to attract positive ions of the argon working gas toward the target to sputter the metal atoms. Usually, the sides of the sputter reactor are covered with a shield to protect the chamber walls from sputter deposition. The shield is typically electrically grounded and thus provides an anode in opposition to the target cathode to capacitively couple the DC target power into the chamber and its plasma.
A magnetron having at least a pair of opposed magnetic poles is disposed in back of the target to generate a magnetic field close to and parallel to the front face of the target. The magnetic field traps electrons, and, for charge neutrality in the plasma, additional argon ions are attracted into the region adjacent to the magnetron to form there a high-density plasma. Thereby, the sputtering rate is increased.
However, conventional sputtering presents challenges in the formation of advanced integrated circuits. As mentioned above, sputtering is fundamentally a ballistic process having an approximate isotropic sputtering pattern that is well suited for coating planar surfaces but ill suited for depositing metal into the narrow features characteristic of advanced integrated circuits. For example, advanced integrated circuits include many inter-level vias having aspect ratios of 5:1 and higher, which need to be coated and filled with metal. However, techniques have been developed for drawing the sputtered atoms deep within the narrow, deep holes to coat the bottom and sides and then to fill the hole with metal without bridging the hole and thereby forming an included void.
A general technique for sputtering into deep holes ionizes the sputtered atoms and additionally negatively biases the wafer to cause the positively charged sputtered metal atoms to accelerate toward the wafer. Thereby, the sputtering pattern becomes anisotropic and directed toward the bottom of the holes. A negative self-bias naturally develops on an electrically floating pedestal. However, for more control, a voltage may be impressed on the pedestal. Typically, an RF power supply is coupled to a pedestal electrode through a coupling capacitor, and a negative DC self-bias voltage develops on the pedestal adjacent to the plasma.
At least two techniques are available which increase the plasma density in the sputtering chamber and thereby increase the fraction of ionized sputtered atoms.
One method, called ionized metal plating (IMP) uses an RF inductive coil wrapped around the processing space between the target and the wafer to couple RF energy in the megahertz frequency range into the processing space. The coil generates an axial RF magnetic field in the plasma which in turn generates a circumferential electric field at the edges of the plasma, thereby coupling energy into the plasma in a region remote from the wafer and increasing its density and thereby increasing the metal ionization rate. IMP sputtering is typically performed at a relatively high argon pressure of 50 to 100 milliTorr.
IMP is very effective at deep hole filing. Its ionization fraction can be well above 50%. However, IMP equipment is relatively expensive. Even more importantly, IMP tends to be a hot, energetic, high-pressure process in which a large number of argon ions are also accelerated toward the wafer. Film quality resulting from IMP is not optimal for all applications.
A recently developed technology of self-ionized plasma (SIP) sputtering allows plasma sputtering reactors to be only slightly modified but to nonetheless achieve efficient filling of metals into high aspect-ratio holes in a low-pressure, low-temperature process. This technology has been described by Fu et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,290,825 and by Chiang et al. in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/414,614, filed Oct. 8, 1999 and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,929, both incorporated herein by reference in their entireties.
SIP sputtering uses a variety of modifications to a fairly conventional capacitively coupled magnetron sputter reactor to generate a high-density plasma (HDP) adjacent to the target and to extend the plasma and guide the metal ions toward the wafer. Relatively high amounts of DC power are applied to the target, for example, 20 to 40 kW for a chamber designed for 200 mm wafers. Furthermore, the magnetron has a relatively small area so that the target power is concentrated in the smaller area of the magnetron, thus increasing the power density supplied to the HDP region adjacent the magnetron. The small-area magnetron is disposed to a side of a center of the target and is rotated about the center to provide more uniform sputtering and deposition.
In one type of SIP sputtering, the magnetron has unbalanced poles, usually a strong outer pole of one magnetic polarity surrounding a weaker inner pole of the other polarity. The magnetic field lines emanating from the stronger pole may be decomposed into not only a conventional horizontal magnetic field adjacent the target face but also a vertical magnetic field extending toward the wafer. The vertical field lines extend the plasma closer toward the wafer and also guide the metal ions toward the wafer. Furthermore, the vertical magnetic lines close to the chamber walls act to block the diffusion of electrons from the plasma to the grounded shields. The reduced electron loss is particularly effective at increasing the plasma density and extending the plasma across the processing space.
SIP sputtering may be accomplished without the use of RF inductive coils. The small HDP region is sufficient to ionize a substantial fraction of metal ions, estimated to be between 10 and 25%, which effectively sputter coats into deep holes. Particularly at the high ionization fraction, the ionized sputtered metal atoms are attracted back to the targets and sputter yet further metal atoms. As a result, the argon working pressure may be reduced without the plasma collapsing. Therefore, argon heating of the wafer is less of a problem, and there is reduced likelihood of the metal ions colliding with argon atoms, which would both reduce the ion density and randomize the metal ion sputtering pattern.
A further advantage of the unbalanced magnetron used in SIP sputtering is that the magnetic field from the stronger, outer annular pole projects far into the plasma processing area towards the wafer. This projecting field has the advantage of supporting a strong plasma over a larger extent of the plasma processing area and to guide ionized sputter particles towards the wafer. Wei Wang in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/612,861, filed Jul. 10, 2000 and now issued as U.S. Pat. No. 6,352,629, discloses the use of a coaxial electromagnetic coil wrapped around the major portion of the plasma process region to create a magnetic field component extending from the target to the wafer. The magnetic coil is particularly effective in combining SIP sputtering in a long-throw sputter reactor, that is, one having a larger spacing between the target and the wafer because the auxiliary magnetic field supports the plasma and further guides the ionized sputter particles. Lai discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,551 a smaller coil in near the target.
However, SIP sputtering could still be improved. One of its fundamental problems is the limited number of variables available in optimizing the magnetic field configuration. The magnetron should be small in order to maximize the target power density, but the target needs to be uniformly sputtered. The magnetic field should have a strong horizontal component adjacent the target to maximize the electron trapping there. Some component of the magnetic field should project from the target towards the wafer to guide the ionized sputter particles. The coaxial magnetic coil of Wang addresses only some of these problems. The horizontally arranged permanent magnets disclosed by Lai in U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,551 poorly address this effect.